Stop the World
by danielizabethx
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet in a coffee shop, romance ensues. But soon, Kurt and Blaine have to face some demons. Will they come out of it stronger, or will it break them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here we have a Klaine story. WEEE! :D I've rated this M because of future events. ;) **

**Also, I would like to thank the always wonderful Savannah for her input and help. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Shit<em>. Kurt checked the time on his phone. He was going to be late for school if this line didn't hurry up. He was tempted to just forget the coffee and head to school, but he needed the caffeine.

"Next." Kurt walked up to the counter. "Good morning, what can I get you?"

Kurt gave the girl his order, paid and walked over to an empty spot on the wall. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. About a minute later he heard the barista call his order. He grabbed his coffee and headed for the door.

He brought the steaming paper cup up to his lips as he was walking out when his eyes were drawn over the top of the lid to the opening front door. In walking, came a guy - had to be only a couple years older than Kurt, if that - with slicked back curls and a blue and red blazer. A uniform of some sort, maybe? The other boy looked up and their eyes locked. They just looked at each other for what felt like an eternity before the other boy broke his gaze and gestured for Kurt to walk through the doorway.

"After you." He smiled.

Kurt couldn't think straight. Those eyes, those hazel orbs of mystery. And that smile. _Oh_. "Thank you." Kurt finally managed to form the words.

Once in the parking lot, Kurt reached for his phone again. 7:35. "Shit." He jogged over to his car, quickly hopped in and rushed off to school.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Mercedes leaned over to put her face in front of his. "You okay?"<p>

Kurt snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He straightened out his vest, uncrossed his legs and re-crossed them.

"You sure? 'Cause you've been staring off like that all day." Concern in Mercedes' voice.

"Yeah, dude, she's right." Finn piped up, "Did something happen after you left the house this morning?" He sounded like he was interrogating him.

"No, nothing happened." Kurt reassured him.

Just then Mr. Schuester walked in to the choir room. Kurt mentally thanked him. He didn't want to tell them about the boy at the coffee shop and how he had been on his mind all day. He didn't want to tell them about those big hazel eyes he couldn't stop picturing and that dapper smile the boy had flashed him. Kurt smiled to himself while he went back to half listening to Mr. Schue talk about that weeks assignment.

* * *

><p>"Dude? Hello? Earth to Blaine!" Wes was sitting across from him in the common room.<p>

"Huh?" Blaine snapped his head to look at Wes. "Sorry, what were we talking about?"

"Well, we were trying to figure out the values of x and y." Wes gestured to the math books laying open on the table.

"Right. Blaine adjusted himself in the chair and put his pencil back on the paper. "So, if we have x here then…" He trailed off as he looked back up to his friend.

"Blaine, I know I offered to tutor you and all, but if you're not gonna pay attent-"

"I'm sorry!" Blaine cut him off. "I just, uh, I-I just have a lot on my mind." Blaine looked back out the window across the room. _Yeah, a lot on your mind alright_. He couldn't get that boy from the coffee shop out of his head. Those baby blue eyes that looked as if they could see into his soul. His porcelain skin. _I wonder how soft it is…NO! Blaine stop it_. He tried to reason with himself.

Himself wasn't listening.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hooray for chapter 2! Ignore my awkward writing style. It's been almost 2 years since I've written a fic. So, I apologize.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in his car in the Lima Bean parking lot. The clock on the dashboard sad 7:28. He took a second to give the parking lot one more look over before taking the key out of the ignition and getting out, clicking the lock button on the key chain as he walked towards the building. The smell of fresh ground coffee filled his nostrils as he walked through the threshold. Kurt glanced around the room. <em>Damn. <em>He got in line behind some business executive looking guy. The line moved forward a few inches as he pulled out his phone. 7:32. _Maybe he only gets coffee on Mondays? _Kurt was thinking while the line moved again. The door opened behind Kurt and he whipped his head around to see who was entering the coffee shop. _Oh. _Kurt released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Kurt couldn't help but stare, the boy was beautiful. Those hazel eyes and that smile – it was doing things to Kurt. Things Kurt didn't know could happen.

"Hi." Kurt blinked realizing the boy had said something. _He said something to me. He said hi. _Kurt looked at him, he was smiling. Smiling at him.

"H-hi." Kurt stammered. _Breathe, Kurt. In. Out. In. Out._

"You were here yesterday, weren't you?" He cocked his head to the side.

All Kurt could do was nod.

"I'm Blaine." He reached out his hand.

"Kurt." He reached out his hand to meet Blaine's.

"You weren't waiting for me were you?" Blaine let go of Kurt's hand.

Kurt's eyes widened as he took a quick breath in. He dropped his hand quickly. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Quick, think of something clever to say. _Blaine noticed and started to feel bad for making him feel uncomfortable. _Wait, was he waiting for me?_

Blaine smiled. "Kidding. I was just kidding."

"Oh." Kurt let out a breathy laugh.

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" Blaine motioned towards the counter.

"Uh, sure." Kurt smiled at him. As Blaine walked by, Kurt took the opportunity to stare and really take him in. His hair had way to much gel in it, more than Mr. Schuester. His eyebrows were triangle shaped. _They literally look like triangles. _He had long dark eyelashes that fluttered over his gorgeous hazel eyes – _those eyes. _

"What are you drinking?" Blaine's voiced snapped him back.

"Non-fat vanilla latte, please." He directed it more to the girl behind the counter than to Blaine.

They got their coffees and Kurt thanked Blaine. He turned to walk away but felt Blaine reach out and grab his arm.

"Wait-" Kurt turned around. "Care to join me?" Blaine gestured to a table in the corner.

Kurt knew he didn't have time, but quickly decided that missing 1st period wouldn't hurt anything. They maneuvered through the morning crowd and sat down at the small table. Kurt twirled his cup around in his hands trying to avoid staring at Blaine's amazing face. Blaine just stared at Kurt across the table. He couldn't help himself, he had never seen anyone so beautiful. Kurt finally looked up and met Blaine's gaze.

Blaine flashed a smile. "So, were you really looking for me?"

"I, uh, I...yeah." Kurt confessed. _Great, now he probably thinks I'm some crazy who escaped from the loony bin._

"Really? Interesting." Blaine nodded slightly.

"Why do you say that?" Kurt was curious as to what Blaine really meant.

Blaine sighed loudly. "Well, I was kind of hoping I would see you again." He blushed slightly.

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. _He wanted to see me? _Kurt's heart was beating so fast he thought it might burst out of his chest.

"Y-you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah." Blaine leaned his elbows on the table and lowered his voice. "After seeing you yesterday I couldn't get you out of my head."

He looked almost vulnerable to Kurt. Like he was opening up a part of him that no one sees. Kurt couldn't help but smile at him. "I couldn't stop thinking about you either." It felt good to tell someone, even if that someone was the one he was thinking about.

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes, just staring at one another. Blaine was the first to break the silence.

"So, uh, what school do you go to?"

Kurt blinked, not realizing he hadn't in a few minutes; his eyes were grateful. "Uh, McKinley."

"As in William McKinley?" Blaine cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes." Kurt was confused, again. _Was he going to make it a habit of confusing me?_

Blaine laughed lightly. "You wouldn't happen to be in the Glee club would you?"

Now Kurt was really confused. "Yeah, I am. Why?" Blaine bit his bottom lip to stifle his laughter. "Why?" he asked again.

Blaine composed himself. "I go to Dalton Academy. I'm a part of the Warblers."

Kurt's mouth fell open. He was conversing with the enemy. _But the enemy is so cute! _Blaine smiled lightly sensing the tension that suddenly filled the space between them.

"Don't worry. I think we'll be okay as long as we don't tell our team mates." He winked.

_Did he just wink at me? _"Are you suggesting we keep this little rendezvous a secret?"

"We could, you know. It's not like they're going to ask you who you had coffee with this morning." He look a sip from his cup.

"Well, they're going to be a tad suspicious as to why I wasn't in my first class."

Blaine choked a bit on his coffee. "You skipped class to have coffee with me?" He coughed.

"Yeah." Kurt bit his lip. "I don't regret it, though." He smiled at the boy sitting across from him.

Blaine flashed a smile back. "Well, uh, we should get going. My first class starts in a bit and you need to get to school before you miss any more classes."

Kurt stood up and followed Blaine out into the parking lot. "Well, thank you, again, for the coffee." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

Blaine turned to face Kurt. "Kurt, can I have your number?"

Kurt nodded and asked for Blaine's phone. He added his number and held it out for him to take. As Blaine reached for his phone, his fingers brushed along Kurt's causing chills to run down Kurt's spine. Blaine slipped his phone back into his pocket and readjusted his messenger bag strap. He looked down at his the ground and shuffled his feet. "So, uh, I'll text you."

Kurt smiled, "Okay."

Blaine looked up and smiled before turning and walking off towards his car. Kurt followed suit and headed the opposite direction. He had barely gotten into his Navigator when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_**Don't forget – our little secret. ;) **_

_**-Blaine**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I feel like this is taking forever to develop. I apologize. It's just that I have this whole vision in my head of how this plays out and trying to put it down into words seems to take forever. /:**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting alone in the choir room. He was reading a text from Blaine and smiling to himself. He was typing out his reply when Mercedes, Puck and Finn walked in.<p>

"Kurt, you have been staring at your phone all day." Kurt jumped when Mercedes spoke.

"No I haven't." Kurt replied in full on defensive mode.

"Uh, yeah you have dude." Puck chimed in. "Who could you possibly be texting that much? Mercedes is your best friend and you text her more than anyone. But she's not receiving any texts at the moment."

Kurt opened his mouth to dispute, but didn't know what to say. For once he didn't have a witty come back or sarcastic comment. His phone vibrated and he turned to read the text.

"Okay, seriously, who are you talking to?" Mercedes got real serious.

Kurt replied to Blaine before replying to Mercedes. "He's just a friend, okay?"

"He?" Mercedes' face lit up with a smile. "Spill. Tell me everything."

Kurt looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Puck and Finn were now all ears, eager to hear about this "friend". Kurt blushed and looked down at his crossed legs. He picked at a loose string hanging from the bottom of his shirt.

"Dude, c'mon, tell us about your new boyfriend." Puck prodded.

"He's not my boyfriend." Kurt's head snapped up. "He's just a guy I met at the Lima Bean." _Shit. I've said too much. _Kurt looked back down at his legs as his phone vibrated in his hand.

_**Is Glee rehearsal over yet?**_

Kurt replied, letting him know that it hadn't even started yet.

"So, how'd you meet him?" Mercedes asked as the rest of the club and Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Him? Meeting? Kurt, who'd you meet?" Rachel came and sat on the other side of him.

Kurt sighed. _This is not going to end well. _

Mercedes answered before he could. "He met a guy at the Lima Bean. They've been texting all day."

Rachel smiled and nudged Kurt. "Soooo, what's his name?"

"Can we not talk about this now?" Kurt was getting annoyed with the interrogating.

Rachel and Mercedes got the hint and sat back in their chairs, turning their attention to Mr. Schue. Kurt's phone alerted him to another text message.

_**Coffee? Usual place, 4:30? **_

Kurt's heart started to race. He wanted to see him again, and so did Blaine. He quickly replied.

_**See you then. :)**_

* * *

><p>Blaine was already sitting at the small table in the corner when Kurt arrived at the coffee shop. Two cups sat on the table. Kurt made his way over to the table and plopped down in the chair opposite Blaine.<p>

"Hey." Blaine smiled. "I got you a non-fat vanilla latte." He pushed the steaming cup towards Kurt.

"You remembered my coffee order?" Kurt smiled as he picked up the cup.

Blaine blushed and took a sip of his coffee. Kurt did the same as Blaine changed the subject. "So, how was practice?"

"Trying to get secrets from the competition?" Kurt teased.

Blaine gasped and put his hand to his chest in a 'I'm offended you would even suggest such a thing' way. "I would never!"

Both boys laughed and Kurt started talking about Glee rehearsal. Blaine listened as he stared at Kurt, taking him in and memorizing his features. He watched his lips and jawline as he talked. He watched how they moved with each syllable Kurt spoke. He watched how his eyes watched him and how they looked around the room. The different facial expressions he made when talking about the members of the club.

"And Mercedes and Noah won't leave me alone about you." Kurt lowered his voice slightly.

"Me? What about me?" Blaine was slightly confused.

"I guess they had gotten suspicious of all the texting I was doing today. Mercedes wanted to know who I was talking to because I usually text her the most but since I wasn't texting her...well, you get the point." Kurt sounded upset.

"Well, what did you tell them?"

"That you were just a guy I met at the Lima Bean. I didn't tell them anymore than that." He still sounded upset.

"Are you alright?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Kurt sighed. "Yeah. It's just Finn, my step-brother, was there when they asked about you. I'm just not too sure if he can keep his mouth shut around my dad. And I don't really want either one of them coming to ask me about you just yet."

"Ah. Well, what worries you about them asking?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes. "What if they ask me if we're dating."

Blaine smiled. "Well, you don't have to lie to them. Technically speaking, we're not dating. _Yet._ We're just two friends having coffee."

Kurt nodded. "True, very true." He took another sip of coffee. "Are you kidding me?" He was looking out the window.

"What?" Blaine's eyes widened.

Before Kurt could reply, the answer walked through the door. Kurt rested his elbow on the table and smacked his face into his hand.

"Oh, hey Kurt!" Mercedes danced over to the two boys. Brittany and Rachel trailing behind her.

"Hi Mercedes." Kurt said flatly, not lifting his head.

"Who's this?" Mercedes smiled at Blaine.

Blaine reached out his hand, "I'm Blaine."

Mercedes shook his hand. "Mercedes. And this Brittany." She waved. "And Rachel."

Rachel pushed past Brittany and Mercedes. She took Blaine's hand in hers and shook it. "Rachel Berry. Nice to meet you. I just want you to know that if you and Kurt start seeing each other that I have no problem with it at all. My dad's are gay and they-"

"Okay, Rachel!" Kurt cut her off. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Mercedes said we should follow you." Brittany answered.

Mercedes glared at her before speaking. "Kurt, don't be mad. We just wanted to see who this mystery coffee guy was."

Blaine smiled slightly. Kurt looked pissed. "Well, you've seen him. You can go now."

Mercedes got the hint and grabbed Brittany and Rachel. They said good bye and walked back over to the counter to order their coffee.

"I can't believe they did that. I am so sorry." Kurt looked at Blaine.

Blaine just smiled. "Don't be. It was nice to meet them. And they only do it because they care about you."

As Blaine finished his sentence, Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text message from Mercedes.

_**Call me when you get home. I wanna know everything. ;)**_

Kurt looked up to Mercedes waiting across the room for her coffee. She smiled and winked at him. Kurt smiled back at her and gave her a nod. The girls got their coffee and left the shop.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" Kurt sat back in his chair.

"Of course." Blaine sat up a little.

"Why did you ask me to coffee?" The question had been on Kurt's mind since he left school. The whole time he sat here with Blaine, and he finally got up the courage to ask him.

The question caught Blaine off guard. He wasn't expecting Kurt to ask him something like that and he wasn't sure how to answer. "Uh, well, I wanted to see you. I have to confess Kurt, I couldn't stop thinking about you yesterday...or today. And..." Blaine paused, he wasn't sure if he should keep talking but something told him to just say it. "I like you, Kurt."

Kurt gasped a little. He had never liked a guy who was gay. _This is progress. _He had told himself the night before, but now that guy liked him back. His heart was pounding and his mind was racing. Blaine sat there across from him. He looked like he was waiting for a reply.

"I-I like you, too, Blaine." Kurt smiled.

"You do? You're not just saying that because I said something?" Blaine seemed surprised.

"Yeah, I do. I wouldn't have waited for you this morning if I didn't." _And my heart wouldn't pound every time I see you. And the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't be flying around everywhere every time you smile. _

"Well, I should probably get back to school. It's getting late." Blaine picked up his messenger bag from the floor.

"Yeah, I've got homework I need to finish." Kurt added, realizing just how much he had.

The pair walked out into the crisp evening air. Kurt always hated this time of year, that awkward transition between winter and spring. He pulled his scarf out of his bag and wrapped it around his neck. Blaine paused next to him. Kurt stopped realizing Blaine was no longer walking, he turned to face the slightly shorter boy.

"Tomorrow, then?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled, not trying to hide the fact that it was a rather large smile. "See you in the morning."

* * *

><p>AN: EEP! They have confessed their like for each other! xD


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY. Like, seriously. It's been forever. And I apologize. I'm going to be more scheduled with my updates. Seriously, I've come up with a system. xD**

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks after their coffee date, Kurt and Blaine met for coffee almost everyday. They would sit at the same table in the corner at the Lima Bean and talk until their coffee went cold. They talked about everything from the weather to their deepest desires. What they wanted to do after high school, what they thought their lives would be like 10 years down the road. They were comfortable with each other. They liked that they could share with each other what they couldn't with their friends - that they could be completely, one hundred percent honest with one another.<p>

Which is why during today's coffee date Blaine can't help but blurt, "We should go on a real date." Kurt's eyes widened as his eyebrows raised almost to his hair line. "I mean, not that these aren't real dates-" Blaine quickly corrected. "I just mean we should go somewhere other than here, the Lima Bean."

Kurt smiled at the adorableness that was Blaine being nervous. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking dinner." Blaine smiled. "But, not Breadsticks. Too many people we know could be there and I want to have you all to myself, uninterrupted."

"All to yourself?" Kurt tried to tame the smile that was fighting to take over his entire face. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p>They had planned to go out that Friday. So, when Friday rolled around Kurt could hardly contain his emotions. He was nervous and excited and his stomach kept doing this flippy thing. It was making it hard to eat his lunch.<p>

"Kurt, baby, are you okay? You've been picking at the same piece of lettuce for ten minutes." Mercedes looked worried.

Kurt looked up from his salad and smiled his friend. "I'm fine." He looked back down at his lunch.

Mercedes raised her eyebrow. "Boy, do not lie to me."

"I'm not." He looked back up.

This time the whole table was looking at him. "Kurt, you do look like something is bothering you." Rachel added.

"I'm just nervous. That's all." Kurt grabbed his bag and tried to escape as quickly as he could before anyone tried to question him.

"Oh no you don't." Mercedes jumped up and grabbed his arm.

Kurt paused for a moment. "Can we not, here? I don't want them all to know." He gestured to the table with a nod.

Mercedes nodded in understanding before linking arms with Kurt and making their way to the doors of the cafeteria. They made their way down the semi-crowded hallway to the choir room. Kurt set down his bag on top of the piano and slumped down onto the piano bench. Mercedes sat down next to him.

"I have a date tonight with Blaine." Kurt turned his head towards Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled. "Okay." She blinked a couple of times. "But why are you nervous? Don't you guys go to coffee, like, everyday?"

Kurt dropped his head. "Yeah, but tonight we're not going to coffee. He's taking me to dinner – like a real date."

Mercedes was trying to hide her excitement, she was failing horribly. "Really? Kurt, that's so exciting!"

"I know." Kurt's smile was stretched across his face. "I'm just so nervous...and excited. And my stomach won't stop doing this flip-flop thing." He placed a hand on his stomach.

"Kurt, don't worry. You guys see each other everyday. Just act the way you always do." She gives his knee a reassuring squeeze. "He obviously like you."

Kurt leaned over and placed his head on Mercedes shoulder. "What would I do without you?"

* * *

><p>It was almost 6 o'clock. Blaine was due at the Hummel-Hudson house any minute and Kurt couldn't stop pacing across his bedroom. He had changed his outfit 5 times before settling on the first one he had tried. He kept glancing in the mirror every time he passed it to double check that his hair was perfect. The doorbell rang and he came to a halt, his whole body stiffening.<p>

"Kurt, honey?" Carole called up to him.

"Be right down." He managed to yell back.

He glanced in the mirror one more time, nodding in approval, before exiting his room and ascending the stairs. He walked to the front hall and stopped in his tracks when he saw Blaine. Normally he was in his Dalton uniform, but tonight he was in not to tight, but not to loose dark wash jeans with the hems cuffed around his ankles. As Kurt racked his body with hungry eyes, he noted how well the red hue of Blaine's cardigan complimented his skin tone and hazel eyes.

"Hi." Blaine breathed.

"Hi." Kurt replied.

Carole looked from her step son to the boy standing on the front porch. "Well, have fun boys. Don't stay out too late."

"I'll have him home by curfew, Mrs. Hummel." Blaine smiled.

"Oh, please, call me Carole." She turned to return to the living room, pausing by Kurt and giving his shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

"Ready?" Blaine grinned.

Kurt stepped out into the crisp October night, shutting the door behind him. "Yes." He tried to suppress the smile that was threatening to split his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I swear, the whole story isn't this boring. I PROMISE. We'll get drama and fluff...and smut! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is chapter 5...sorry it took longer than I thought it would. Just a warning...it get's kinda angsty. /: But, we get to meet a new OC! (: **  
><strong>Also, there is an accompanying one-shot to this. It's kinda like a deleted scene. I will be uploading it separately from this. It's called <em>Let them Talk<em>.**

* * *

><p>Blaine opened the car door for Kurt. The smile that had appeared on Kurt's face was one for the record books. After Blaine slid into the driver's seat and started the ignition, Kurt asked him where they were going.<p>

"It's a surprise." Blaine replied, a smile on his face.

"Ugh, Blaine, I hate surprises." Kurt pouted.

"I know," Blaine laughed. "That's why it's a surprise." He glanced over at Kurt.

Kurt was sporting his classic 'Kurt Hummel Bitch Face' and tried to argue with him. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because, I want you to feel special tonight and telling you where we're going isn't going to make that happen." Blaine said it as if it were the most obvious answer.

"Oh." Kurt really didn't know what to say to that. No one had ever wanted him to feel special, let alone made an effort to make that happen. He sat back in his seat and watched the buildings and street lights blur past out the window.

After a few moments of silence Blaine spoke up. "Kurt-"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Blaine sounded concerned.

_Of course he's concerned...you've been quite after trying to argue about your first date. _Kurt turned back to Blaine. "I'm fine." He gave what he hoped was his best fake smile.

"Are you sure? If the surprise is that much-"

"No!" Kurt cut him off. "No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Blaine's brow furrowed into confusion. Kurt noted that it was rather adorable.

"Youwantmetofeelspecial." Kurt mumbled quickly, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"What was that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed, then took a deep breath. "You want me to feel special." He repeated softly. "No one's ever wanted that for me, or made an effort to make that happen." He bit his lip nervously.

"Oh," Blaine smiled softly. "Well, as sad as that makes me to hear that no one has made that effort for you, I'm planning on, hopefully, making up for all those lost years." Blaine smiled and reached over to take Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked down at their clasped hands and tried to blink back tears. He failed, however, and a stray tear slid down his cheek. He tried to wipe it away, but Blaine noticed.

"Kurt?"

"I'm fine, really, it's just...thank you." Kurt sniffed and smiled at Blaine.

"You deserve it." Blaine squeezed his hand reassuringly.

After awhile more of driving and singing along to the radio, Blaine pulled off the highway and into a parking lot of a small restaurant. It was a small brick building with ivy growing up the sides on either side of the front door. A small sign above the door read _Ivy's Cafe_, with a lit up neon Open sign just below it.

"Ivy's Cafe?" Kurt cocked his head to the side. "I've never heard of it. Are we even still in Lima?" He turned to Blaine.

"No, we're in Westerville." He smiled. "And, Ivy's Cafe is my Aunt Ivy's restaurant." He turned off the car and slid out of the driver's seat.

"You have an aunt who owns a restaurant?" Kurt shut his car door and met Blaine in front of the car.

"Yep." He took Kurt's hand again. "I know it seems tacky to take you to a family restaurant, but it's the only place I know of that we would be able to be openly affectionate without getting dirty looks or remarks." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly and smiled at him.

"I don't think it's tacky at all." Kurt gave him a watery smile. "I think it's a great idea."

Blaine, ever the gentleman, opened the door and let Kurt go first. They walked up to the hostess, a young girl with long curly dark hair, pretty similar to Blaine's, and waited for her to look up from her phone. When she showed no signs of doing so Blaine cleared his throat.

"Um, Becks, you know you're supposed to be working right? Not texting?"

The girl looked up with a fearful expression that quickly turned into a huge grin. "BLAINE!"

"Hey, Becks." He smiled back at her.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school? Who's this?" She fired questions at Blaine so fast Kurt thought he might explode.

"I'm on a date. They let us out of the dorms you know, and this is Kurt...my date." Blaine answered her.

"A date?" A smug look took over the young girls face. "Kurt, yeah?" Kurt nodded. "I'm Rebecca, Becca for short and Becks to family." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Blaine's sister, nice to meet you."

Kurt gaped at her for a second before composing himself and shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Becks, can you stop harassing Kurt and just show us to our table, like you're _supposed to be doing_." Blaine look mildly annoyed, but there was a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She picked up two menus from the table behind the podium she was standing next to and led them around the divider to the dinning area. "Be good, Blainers. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She gave her brother a wink and pulled her phone out of her pocket as she turned and walked back to the front of the restaurant.

"You have a sister?" Kurt raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the boy across from him.

Blaine gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I have a sister."

"How come you never told me about her?" Kurt wasn't mad, he was honestly curious. He was slowly starting to wonder what else Blaine could be keeping from him. He felt bad for accusing Blaine of keeping secrets, even if it was only in his head. So he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and focus on those hazel orbs staring at him.

"Um, well, it's kind of a long story." Blaine shrugged.

"I have time." Kurt flashed him a smile, reassuring him.

Blaine smiled back, then sighed. "Well, I don't really get to see her much, so I didn't think it was too important to tell you about her yet." He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart and thoughts. "When I was fourteen, the summer before I started high school, I came out to my parents. Rebecca already knew, and she was totally okay with it. She told me that she'd always be there to make my life hell, just the way a big sister is supposed to." He chuckled softly. "Well, my parents didn't take it as well. My mom was a little shocked at first, but eventually she came around." He closed his eyes tight, trying to focus on breathing.

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand across the table, giving it a light, reassuring squeeze. Blaine opened his eyes and Kurt nodded and smiled, encouraging him to continue.

"Um, well, my dad didn't react in the same way. He was furious at first, yelling and throwing things around. Thank God he never hit me or my mom or sister, you know?" He didn't wait for an answer, just kept going. "He eventually just started ignoring me. By the time school started, it would be days between him talking to me at all. And eventually he stopped talking to me altogether, even stopped acknowledging my presence at the dinner table." He was staring down at his water glass, watching the condensation trickle down the side. Kurt just rubbed circles onto the back of his hand with his thumb.

"Well, as you know, I started to get bullied at school. When my sister found out, she flipped. Started running around to the teachers, the principal, anyone who would listen, demanding something be done. Our parents didn't believe her, they said that if it was as bad as she said, then I would have said something." Blaine blinked a few times, willing the tears not to fall. "Becks started sticking up for me at school and started getting into a lot of fights trying to protect me because, one, I'm her brother, and, two, because I was so much smaller than them." He chuckled again. "Her words, not mine." He reassured Kurt who looked like he was going to protest.

"Anyway, mom found out about the fighting because Becks came home with three broken fingers from punching one of them in the face. Mom warned her not to do it again, and said she wouldn't tell dad because she was just trying to protect me." His gaze fell back to the now melted ice water. "The next week, they hit her back. Broke her nose, cracked a rib. Dad, of course, found out because she had to go to the hospital." He looked back up at Kurt. "He wasn't happy. Even after she told him she was just trying to protect me, he sent me back to school the next day. That's the day they pushed me down the stairs."

Kurt sat there, listening to Blaine. Just letting him tell the story. He knew Blaine needed to tell it, needed to say it all. He's probably been hold it all in since it happened. Kurt knew how horrible it felt, having to keep it all to yourself because no one listens. He gave Blaine's hand another reassuring squeeze.

"After that, Mom finally realized that it was as bad as Becca had said it was. Dad just told me to man up. At the end of the year, I got beat up pretty bad. That's when they decided to send me to Dalton, well, mom decided, dad just grunted and handed over the check book." Blaine rolled his eyes at the memory. "I started my sophomore year at Dalton, and that was that. Becks was starting her senior year, so she was still at home. I went to live in the dorms. While I was gone, my dad would just make side comments about me all the time and Becks would always come to my defense." He took a deep breath. "When Christmas break rolled around, I went home. At my dad's annual company holiday party he introduced me to one of his friend's daughter. I knew what he was trying to do, so did Becca, apparently. When my dad and his friend walked away from us and over to another group of guests, she went storming over to him. She started yelling at him about how he was a crap father and a pour excuse for a man. She yelled at him for ignoring me, and the bullying. Yelled at him for trying to set me up with a girl, and in front of all those people." He moved their joined hands up into the air, elbows resting on the table, to intertwine their fingers. "The girl already knew I was gay, she had been on the same private cheer squad as Becks, and I'd go with her to practice, after school, so I wouldn't have to go home."

"Dad was furious. He yelled at her to go wait in the car. He ordered Mom to take us both home." Blaine took another slow, deep breath in through his nose. "When he got home, he was smashed. I've never seen him so drunk in my life. He yelled at me, at Mom, then he finally got to Becks. He smacked her across the face, told her she was worthless, and then told her to get out."

Kurt gasped softly. He wasn't expecting that.

"Becks went to go live with our Aunt Ivy, Mom's sister. She's the only family we have in town and Becca didn't want to switch schools half way through her senior year. Plus, she wanted to be close for me, in case I ever needed anything." He gave a half smile. "So, I never really got to see her, seeing as to how I couldn't drive yet and Dalton has weird visiting hours and policies." He shrugged one shoulder. "After I was able to drive, she was in college and working here and I had school, so, the not seeing each other just sorta continued. I'd come here as often as I could so we could at least catch up in person." Blaine looked down at his water again, a sad expression etched onto his brow.

"Blaine." Kurt squeezed his hand. "Blaine, hey, look at me."

Blaine lifted his head. "Hm?"

"Thank you." Kurt smiled. "Thank you for letting me in." He whispered, even though there was no one close enough to hear their conversation.

Blaine gave a watery smile as a woman walked up to the table. "Oh, hey Aunt Ivy."

Ivy was short, Kurt was pretty sure she was shorter than Blaine. She looked to be of some Pacific Island decent with long dark brown hair trailing down her back. Her eyes were almost identical to Blaine's, just with more green.

"Hey, baby." She slid an arm around Blaine's shoulders and gave him a side hug. "You boys know what you want?"

Kurt hadn't even thought about food. He reached for the menu as Blaine spoke.

"Just give us two of your Ivy Specials." He smiled up at her.

She smiled right back. "You got it." She took the menus and walked back to what Kurt assumed was the kitchen.

"Ivy Specials?"

"You'll love it." Blaine promised. "It's an old family recipe. Her great, great-grandmother used to make it back in the Philippines."

The boys talked back and forth while they waited for their food. Topics that were definitely lighter than what they had been discussing before. Ivy brought them their food, and Kurt was practically moaning around his fork.

"Told you it was good." Blaine laughed.

"Don't make fun of me!" Kurt put another bite in his mouth. "This is amazing."

They finished eating, both cleaning their plates. Kurt had to restrain himself from just straight licking the plate clean. Ivy flat out refused to take any money from Blaine, or Kurt, insisting that family doesn't pay family for food. Blaine tossed a twenty on the table anyway, saying the buss boy could keep it. They waved goodbye to Rebecca on their way out, pushing through the single door.

As they stepped out into the chilly night air, Blaine took Kurt's hand. "Kurt."

Kurt turned his whole body so he was facing Blaine head on. "Yes?" He smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"An incredible evening." Blaine smiled up at him.

"Aren't I the one who is supposed to thank you?" He smiled back.

Blaine shrugged, smiling as he took a small step towards Kurt. Kurt didn't say anything, didn't move, just let Blaine get in close. Kurt had a pretty good idea of what Blaine was about to do, and he really didn't mind in the least.

Blaine leaned in close, eyes flickering from his eyes, down to his lips. "Kurt," he whispered. Kurt could feel his breath on this lips. "Can I?"

Kurt couldn't speak, he was frozen in place. He nodded. Blaine closed the gap, softly pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut and he was fireworks, as cliché as it sounds. Blaine pushed forward a bit more, deepening the kiss. He pulled back a few seconds later, resting his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt was feeling a little light headed, and he was breathing a little harder than normal.

"Wow." He whispered.

Blaine smiled and pressed another chaste kiss to his lips. "Good?" He asked, a teasing tone accompanying.

"Oh hush." Kurt retorted.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so Chapter Six is _finally_ here. I'm sorry it took longer than I planned, but real life is just getting in the way. I just started back at college so my life is a little hectic. I'll really try and have Chapter Seven up sooner than I did with this one.**

**Also, I would like to let you know that this one gets kinda dark and angsty for Kurt. You'll see why. It's not totally Canon, but it is something that happened in the show. Just...you'll see. READ IT. :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt was fishing his Chemistry book from his locker when Mercedes saddled up next to him. "Hey, boo."<p>

"So, how was your date? Where'd he take you? Did you kiss? Was it romantic?" Mercedes sucked in a breath.

"Okay, first, what, no 'Hello'?" He smiled at her. "And second, I'll tell you all about it, just not here...to many people who can hear things around here." He winked as he smile grew.

The bell rang and the already crowded hallway seemed to explode with movement. Mercedes waved him good bye before setting off towards her English class. Kurt closed his locker and as he turned the opposite way towards Chemistry, he was met with a flash of a Letterman jacket and a harsh shove into the lockers.

"Watch where you're going, fairy!" Karofsky sneered before heading down the hall towards the locker room.

Kurt heard Blaine's voice in the back of his mind. _Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. _He pulled himself up off the ground and started stalking off down the hall after Karofsky. He didn't know where this new found courage came from, or even what he would do once he confronted his tormentor. All he knew was he wanted it to end. "What is your problem!" He snapped as he rounded the corner into the locker room.

"What?" Karofsky looked confused.

"I said, what is your problem?" Kurt could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He was glad for it, with out it Kurt feared that he'd fall apart right here on the dirty locker room floor. "Why do you feel the need to make my life a living hell? Huh? What's got you so-"

"Shut up!" Karofsky yelled. "Just, shut up. You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Like hell I don't! You can shove me into lockers, beat the crap out of me, but I will never stop being who I am. Because guess what? You can't beat the gay out of me just like you can't beat the ignoramus out of you!" Kurt was seeing red he was so angry.

"Really? Wanna find out?" Karofsky stepped forward.

Kurt stepped back to keep the distance between them. A new burst of adrenaline coursed through him. "Why are you trying to get closer to me, huh? Trying to act on those suppressed feelings?" Kurt wished he could take it back the second those words left his lips. He wasn't sure what Karofsky would do, and they were alone. _I really should have thought this through._

"Oh, you wish, you little fairy!"

"Oh, please! You're not even my type! I don't go for fat, sweaty jocks who-"

Karofsky lunged forward, grabbing Kurt's face in both hands and roughly pressing his lips to the smaller boy's. Kurt was frozen. He hadn't seen this coming, didn't even think this was a possibility. It felt like an eternity to Kurt, he couldn't move, couldn't think...he was terrified. Suddenly, Kurt was against the lockers, he could feel the cold metal through his clothes. Karofsky thrust his hips forward, pressing his hard on into Kurt's hip. The smaller boy snapped back to the scene in front of him, finally able to move, and pushed at the bigger teen's shoulders as hard as he could. Karofsky stumbled back, an unreadable expression etched across this face.

Through tear filled eyes, Kurt could see him leaning back in. He put up his hands to push him backwards again. "Do not touch me! Don't touch me!"

Karofsky pulled back, suddenly very aware of what he just did. He stumbled backwards, then turned and ran from the locker room, slamming the door behind him. Kurt slumped down to the floor, hugged his knees to his chest, and sobbed.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by in a blur. Kurt remembered walking from class to class, but not much of what was said during the lectures. He sat quietly at the table with Mercedes and Rachel during lunch. Both girls noticed something was off, and tried to ask him what was wrong.<p>

"I'm fine." He replied.

"That's a bunch of bull." Mercedes quipped.

Rachel set down her fork and looked at Kurt. He felt like she could just see it written across his face. "Kurt, something is definitely wrong." She reached across the table, grabbed his hand. "You can tell us."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." He withdrew his hand from hers.

Mercedes studied him for a few more minutes before her eyes went wide. "Did Blaine do something?"

Kurt's head snapped up. "What? No!" He suddenly felt ill, well more ill than he already did. _Blaine. Oh God._ The brunette felt like he was going to lose what little breakfast he had managed to put down that morning. "I have to go." He got up quickly, shouldered his bag and practically ran from the cafeteria.

The girls called after him, but he couldn't hear them though the pounding in his ears. Kurt could feel the hot sting of tears in his eyes, he fought to not let them fall in the hallway. The countertenor burst through the door of the seldom used boy's bathroom, thanking Grilled Cheesus that the door had a lock. He crossed the small space to the closest stall, dropped to his knees and emptied his stomach into the cold porcelain bowl.

He slumped against the stall wall, trying to wipe away the tears that blurred his vision. He couldn't think straight, he could hardly breathe. It felt like someone was sitting on his chest. As Kurt desperately tried to get his breathing under control, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He tried to ignore it, figuring it was one of the girls trying to text him but when the vibrating didn't cease, he lifted his hip enough to pull out his phone.

A new surge of panic coursed through him when he saw the caller ID. _Blaine _flashed across the screen accompanied by the picture of him Kurt had taken during on of their first coffee dates. He took a deep breath and slid his thumb across the screen.

"H-hello?"

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine voice was full of concern. Kurt felt another wave of nausea wash over him.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" _Right. Try and play it cool. _

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Kurt, Mercedes text me. She said you were acting a little strange."

Kurt took another deep breath. _I can't tell him. He won't want me anymore if he finds out I'm damaged goods. _"I'm fine, Blaine. Just worried about an upcoming math test."

"Alright, well, if you need help studying let me know. Okay?"

He nodded before remember that Blaine couldn't see him. "Sure, okay."

"Okay. Well, I gotta get back to class. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

After exchanging quick 'good-byes', Blaine hung up. Kurt stayed in the same position, slumped against the wall with his phone held to his ear, until he heard the tone indicating the line was dead filter through into his ear. The bell signaling the end of lunch made Kurt jump. He slowly pulled him self up off the floor, put his phone back in his pocket and exited the stall.

On shaky legs he walked over to the sinks to splash some cool water on his face. He avoids looking in the mirror, not wanting to see how horrible he's sure he looks. He shoulders his bag, unlocks the door and makes his way into the sea of students to his next class.

* * *

><p>By the time glee club rolls around, Kurt just wants to go home and hide under a mountain of pillows and blankets. He still feels sick to his stomach, he still feels like tears are about to spill down his cheeks and the voice in his head telling him that he's damaged goods won't shut up.<p>

When he enters the choir room, the majority of the club is already there. He walks straight to the back riser, takes the seat in the furthest corner and tries to avoid the looks he knows Mercedes and Rachel are giving him.

Just as Mercedes opens her mouth to say something, Mr. Schuester walks in. Kurt has never been more grateful for his presence. Mercedes and Rachel turn back towards the front of the room and Kurt sighs in relief that everyone will be preoccupied with what Mr. Schue is saying and leave him alone.

Not two seconds after that thought floats through his mind someone pokes him in the side. "Pssst, Hummel."

Kurt glances to the side, it's Puck. _Great._ "What?" He mouths.

"What's wrong?" Puck whispers.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Liar." Kurt turns his head to look at Puck. _Crap. _He has a knowing look on his face. Not the look of someone who knows exactly what's going on, but he knows something is seriously wrong with Kurt.

"I'm not lying, Noah. I'm fine." Kurt turns his attention back to Finn and Rachel who are practicing another duet.

Puck doesn't respond, but Kurt can see him still studying him from the corner of his eye. About five minutes later Kurt felt another poke in his side.

"What?" He whisper yelled, turning to face Puck.

"Dude, something is seriously wrong. You can tell me." Kurt doesn't answer. "Did Karofsky do something?" Kurt tenses. It doesn't go unnoticed.

"What did he do?" Puck growls.

Kurt is taken aback for a second. Since when does Noah Puckerman, McKinley High's resident bad-ass, care about Kurt Hummel, McKinley High's resident fairy? "Nothing, Noah. Just drop it."

Puck opens his mouth to protest but Kurt hold up his hand in a "Don't. This discussion is over." gesture. The bell finally rings, Kurt grabs his bag and shoots out of his seat towards the door. The sooner he can get out to his car the better. He doesn't stop by his locker, afraid of who might be waiting for him there. Bully or other wise. As soon as he sees his car, Kurt feels instantly better. Just a little further until he can go home and bury himself in that mountain of pillows and blankets that sounded so nice at the beginning of glee.

* * *

><p>The next day goes by in a blur and by the time he gets home, Kurt is exhausted. He could hardly sleep, he wasn't eating, and Mercedes wouldn't quit hounding him for information about Blaine and their date the previous Friday. Puck had stopped asking questions, though. For that Kurt was grateful. But he would still catch the Mo-hawked teen watching him with a strange look on his face. Kurt wasn't too sure what the look was, but he had a feeling that it could be classified as thoughtful.<p>

Blaine had been text him quite a few times through out the afternoon. Kurt tried to ignore them, but he started to feel guilty. So he text him back telling him that he had been busy studying. From what Kurt could tell, he believed the lie. But even if he did, Kurt wasn't too sure how long he could get away with the "studying" lie. He needed a new plan. One that somehow let him feel okay around Blaine and still let him keep his distance.

Wednesday morning, Kurt skips his usual coffee stop. It won't do much for him anyway, the way he's feeling. When Blaine texts him during first period, that stab of guilt comes back full force. Kurt apologizes for missing their usual coffee morning coffee date, blaming it on running late. When Blaine asks him to meet him after school for coffee, he agrees. He doesn't want Blaine to think he's purposely trying to avoid him. _But, that is what you're doing. _His mind readily supplies.

When the bell rings for lunch, Kurt avoids the cafeteria altogether. Instead, heading straight for the football field. He heads for the bleachers and finds his normal spot underneath them. He likes this spot because no one knows he comes out here. Most assume he wouldn't want to be anywhere near the football field, either because 'Sports, ew.' or Karofsky. Kurt shivers a little at the thought of him. Just as he's pulling his bag off his shoulder, he feels his phone vibrate. A text from Mercedes. He groans and puts it in his bag without even reading it. As he's clasping the bag shut a shadow appears above him.

"You gonna tell me why you're hiding out under the bleachers?" _Crap._

"Noah, I already told you. I'm not talking to you about whatever imaginary thing you think Karofsky may or may not have done."

Puck obviously doesn't get it because he sits down next to Kurt, shoulders brushing. He sighs. "Look, I know something's wrong. Yesterday Mr. Schue started dishing out solos from some Broadway show and you didn't even so much as blink."

Kurt lifts his head and turns his gaze from the rock in front of him to Noah. What he sees is enough to bring tears to his eyes. But he doesn't let them fall, he can't let them. Not in front of Puck. His eyes aren't full of pity or accusations. They're full of understanding. Like, Pick understands that Kurt is going though crap and that it has to be bad if he's not fighting for a solo from a Broadway musical.

"You don't have to tell me what happened, okay?" He waits for Kurt to nod before he continues. "But, you _can_ talk to me if you want to. I won't go running to Aretha." Kurt furrows his brow. "I know you haven't told her. She keeps giving you that look like she's gonna pounce on you and force it out."

Kurt laughs at this because it's true. After a beat of silence Kurt finally speaks up. "I don't wanna talk about it, but yes, something is wrong." He whispers as if they're in a crowded room.

"Well, what can you talk about?"

"Um, I can tell you that it was terrifying." He swallows. "And if Blaine finds out, he isn't going to want me anymore." A tear slips down his cheek.

"What? Why wouldn't he want you anymore? From what I hear from you and Aretha talking, he's pretty smitten with you."

"Did you just use the word _smitten_?" The countertenor raises an eyebrow.

Puck just chuckles. "Yeah. What of it?"

"Nothing, nothing." Kurt sighs before continuing in a whisper. "He won't want me because I'm damaged goods."

Puck studies him for a minute. "Someone did something to you, something you didn't want." He voice is calm, no accusations behind it.

Kurt bites his lip, a few more tears fall. "Yes."

Kurt's so quite, Puck almost doesn't hear it. But he does. And he's furious. "What did he do?" He tries to keep the venom out of his voice. He doesn't want to direct his rage at some asshole towards Kurt.

"He...nothing. It's nothing." Kurt quickly wipes away the tears with his sleeve.

"Obviously it's not nothing." Puck finally stops fighting the urge he's had since he sat down and puts his arm around Kurt, pulling him in. He feels Kurt tense, then relax. "See, that reaction there...you tensing even though it's just me. That's not normal, Kurt."

Kurt finally breaks down, head buried in Noah's chest as violent sobs wrack his whole body. Puck wraps his other arm around Kurt's small frame. "Shh, it's okay. You don't have to tell me, okay? Just cry it out."

Puck kinda has an idea of what might have gone down. But he's not going to say anything just yet. He wants Kurt to say it, not just nod yes or no. So, he just sits there with him, letting him cry.

* * *

><p>When the final bell rings, Kurt all but runs out to his Navigator. He's not really that eager to get to the Lima Bean, but it's better than being at the school. He hits the unlock button on the key chain as he's walking up, pulls open the door and hauls himself up into the driver's seat as he throws his bag in the passenger's seat.<p>

As he's pulling out of the parking spot, he see's Mercedes standing by the front doors of the school. She looks upset as she watches him leave. That twinge of guilt stabs at him again. He tries to push it away as he drives down the street. Why should he feel guilty? He didn't do anything wrong, right? Sure he didn't tell her about what happened, but how could he? Kurt's not the type of person to out someone, he knows better than that. Coming out should be their own decision. But he can't tell anyone what happened without outing Karofsky. So, he reasons with himself, that means he can't tell anyone.

When he pulls up to the Lima Bean, Blaine's car is already in the parking lot. He suddenly feels sick to his stomach.

"Just breathe." He tells himself. In. Out. In. Out.

Kurt climbs out of the Navigator, locks the doors and makes his way into the coffee shop. Blaine spots the brunette the minute he's through the door. The smile that crosses his face makes the guilt drip down through Kurt again. Blaine is sitting there with two cups, waiting. He puts on a smile, hoping that it comes across more like a smile than a grimace.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine gets up to give him a hug. Kurt hugs back, the puddle of guilt in his stomach getting bigger.

"Hey." He murmurs into Blaine's shoulder.

They sit down and Blaine pushes the second cup across to his boyfriend with a smile. Kurt accepts it and takes a sip. "Thanks."

"Of course!" He beams. "So, how's the studying going? When is your test, by the way?" The hazel eyed teen takes a sip of his medium drip, then puts his chin in his hand, leaning on the table.

"It's going." Kurt mumbles. "And my test is tomorrow." He takes another sip.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do alright." Blaine stares at him for a minute. It takes all Kurt has to not squirm under his gaze. "Is something going on, I mean, besides the math test?" He furrows his brow.

"No." Another sip. "Why?" Now Kurt is really trying not to squirm. He drops his gaze to stare at a stain on the table top.

"Kurt." Blaine says firmly, but not roughly. "Look at me. Please." Blue meets hazel. "I can see something isn't right. You know you can talk to me about anything." Blaine almost looks hurt.

The guilt is really starting to eat at Kurt. He's not too sure how much more of this he can take. "I know." He whispers. "Honestly, Blaine, I'm fine. Just worried about my test." He takes a deep breath. "In fact, I should probably get going so I can study." Kurt stands up and grabs his bag.

"Kurt, wait." He pauses. "You've been studying like a madman the past few days. You can take a small break, can't you? I mean, we haven't seen each other in five days." Blaine stops. "I missed you." He admits quietly.

Kurt can feel the tears starting. He doesn't want to cry, not again. And all this guilt, God, he's been isolating himself from Blaine. Blaine missed him. Well, he missed Blaine, too. He's just had a lot else on his mind. "I missed you, too." He blinks back the tears. "But I really have to go."

He doesn't look back, can't look back. He doesn't want to see the broken look on Blaine's face. Kurt gets in his Navigator, reverses out of the spot and heads home, fully intent on burying himself under pillows and blankets again.

* * *

><p>Kurt's not too sure when he fell asleep, but now he's being woken up by his alarm blaring next to his head. He turns it off, rolls himself out of bed and pads over to the bathroom to start the shower. He strips off his sweatpants and t-shirt and steps under the hot spray. His tense muscles start to relax a bit and he starts to wake up. Kurt just stands there, not even bothering to wash his hair, letting the hot water just fall over him. When it starts to run a bit cold, he shuts off the water, gets out and wraps a towel around his waist.<p>

Kurt doesn't bother with his moisturizing routine, just walks straight to his closet and pulls on a pair of skinny jeans and a button up with a sweater. He pulls on a pair of boots and combs his hair, just using a bit of hair spray to make it stay and heads down stairs. He doesn't stop in the kitchen for breakfast, just yells out "Bye."

The drive to school seems longer today and Kurt's not too sure why. When he finally pulls into the parking lot he sees a lot of other cars. How late is he? He checks the clock on that dashboard. 8:09.

"Shit." He's late, like, really late. He hops out of the SUV and walks across the lot. The halls are empty, but that's what he expected. He hurries to his locker, grabs his Chemistry book and notes and turns to hurry to class.

"Where ya going?"

Kurt spins around. _Fuck_. "I'm just going to class."

"No your not. At least not for a while." Karofsky steps closer.

Kurt moves to step back but is met with lockers.

"We need to have a chat."

"A-about what?" Kurt's not scared, he's terrified. His heart is beating so fast and loud, he's sure the jock can hear it in the quite hallway.

"D'you tell anyone?" He raises an eyebrow, as if to challenge the smaller teen.

"No." Kurt's shaking now, he knows Karofsky can see it. His whole body is trembling.

"Good. Keep it that way. Because if I find out that you did." He leans in close. "I will kill you." The jock let's his gaze wander down Kurt's small frame before settling back on his face. He makes some sort of noise, almost like a growl before he stalks off.

Kurt sinks to the floor. _I will kill you. _His voice repeats it over and over in his head. The countertenor pulls his knees to his chest, drops his forehead onto the tops of his knees and sobs.


	7. Author's Note!

**Hi guys! If any of you are still tracking this and waiting for an update...I have good news! :D**

**So, I was having sooo much trouble with this story but I recently decided to rewrite it and start again. That will be happening over the course of the next few months. I'm in school at the moment and I'm also working on other fics. But If the inspiration hits, I'll be working on this. **

**So, new stuff to read, hopefully, soon! **

**And, I just want to thank all of you you started reading this and reviewed and added it to your favorites because it means a lot to me. 3**


End file.
